Icy Hearts
by Commissarhoni
Summary: Knuckles reminisces during a visit to the Ice Cap Zone,


Knuckles looked out over the ice cap zone as he watched the first snow fall of the season, it was coming down gently and was coating the ice that had always existed in the zone. He began slowly walking across the ridge he was on as he thought back and remembered all his memories in this zone. He remembered when he had been tricked by Robotnik into working against Sonic and Tails, and he had watched them carefully as they made their way through this zone. Then after he had seen the error of his ways, it was his turn to run the gauntlet that Eggrobo had created here. After the events involving Sonic and Tails, Knuckles had always been more curious about why he was so alone up here, where had his father gone? What about Sally? Where was the rest of the Echidnas? He remembered coming to this zone by himself to reflect on his loneliness, he wished he wasn't alone on the island, he wished he had some company to talk to. He would stay here until night and watch the stars that would come out over the icy landscape and wish he could find his people. Things started to change after those days however, the Chaotix came together and Knuckles found could always have a friend to talk to, however he still longed to find out what had happened to his people, and especially his family…Again however, events conspired to give him the answer as the appearance of Archimedes brought about the return of his ancestor Dimitri as Enerjak. The first echidna he had seen in so long! However, Knuckles was distraught when instead the appearance of a fellow echidna brought so much violence and suffering. Then the Dark Legion appeared and Knuckles was thrown for another loop! These echidnas were so very much different from him, their intentions were so twisted and evil! He had no choice but to fight them as well. Then after the defeat of Kragok and his Legion came the biggest surprise yet, the appearance of Julie-Su! Knuckles stopped as he stood at the entrance of a ice cavern, he made his way inside as beheld the beauty of the icy cavern. Huge icicles dangling from the roof of the cave and the icy walls reflecting the snow falling outside made for a breathtaking sight as Knuckles continued to reflect on his first meeting with the echidna he shared the soultouch with. He remembered their fight, him pulling off her hood to reveal her face, Knuckles had never seen someone so beautiful, and a female echidna at that! He brushed those thoughts away at first because of his suspicion of her, But gradually, after meeting his family and his adventures in battling the Legion, he had started to realize his feelings for her. He jumped down off the ledge and glided onto the icy ground floor of the cave and continued walking deeper into the cave. He couldn't explain it, she would be in his dreams sometimes, and he felt weird around her, not like he felt around any of his other friends either. Eventually he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, and things had never been the same ever since.

A light shone at the end of the cave as Knuckles walked out onto a large icy walkway raised above the cold waters of the zone. Icebergs floated by in the distance as Knuckles walked and continued to reflect. Even through his apparent death, and his transformation into Enerjak, Julie-Su had always stood by him. Sure they had had their fights every now and then, who didn't? but in the end she didn't complain. He looked out into the bleakness of the iceberg covered waters as he remembered his encounters with what remained of his people, he was almost feeling the same as when he had thought he was the last of his race, his father was gone, and he hadn't seen his mother in so long. Dimitri and his Legion were serving Robotnik, and his Ancestors? They were probably dead. He felt as though the echidna race was dying out and he would be all alone again…"Hey! Where have you been?" called a voice behind him, Knuckles turned around to see Julie-Su getting off her Sky Cycle. "Just checking out the zone, making sure the Legion isn't trying to show their face around here again..(Author's Note: See Legionnaire Part 3 for the scoop!)" Julie-Su walked over to Knuckles as she rubbed her hands together to keep warm, She was also wearing earmuffs and a hat. "You never liked the cold much did you?" Knuckles asked as he looked at Julie. "it reminds me of the Twilight Zone…not one of the highlights of my life…"she said as Knuckles turned around to look out at the water again. "it's really beautiful isn't it Knuckles?" commented Julie-Su as she walked up beside him, her breath shown in the cold air as she looked over at Knuckles. "it's nice, but I can think of a couple better things…" he commented as he turned to look into Julie-Su's eyes. Julie blushed as she realized what Knuckles was implying, "Knuckles…stop it.." she said as she looked down at the ice beneath her feet and then turned to look back out at the water. "you were thinking about something weren't you?" she said as she stared out into the snowy scene. "you always seem to know somehow" Knuckles commented as he recalled his thoughts from earlier. "before you and the Chaotix showed up, I was so lonely here. I never let it show but I missed my family, I missed my dad…" a tear dropped from Knuckle's eye as he remembered the sacrifice his father had made for him. "I wish I just had some more time to spend with him…but there was Robotnik, and the Legion…there was barely any time where we weren't fighting someone." Julie-Su wrapped her arms around Knuckles arm. "I know you feel bad about your father, but you would have made him proud Knuckles. I'm sure he's looking down on you now.." Knuckles turned to face Julie-Su and looked into her violet eyes. "I know Julie, I just wish things had gone differently.." the two were silent as they looked into their soul mate's eyes, feeling one another's thoughts. Julie-Su spoke up, "I'm glad I'm here with you Knuckles. I haven't seen Floren-Ca or Simon in so long, but being with you makes the pain go away…", Knuckles wrapped his arms around Julie-Su's waist as she did the same to his neck. "I love you Julie" he said softly as the snow dropped around him. "I love you too Knuckles" she replied as she closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. Both of the echidna's hearts soared, they may have endured many hardships and lost many friends and family, but in the end they had each other. As they broke the kiss it was Julie-Su who spoke first, "how about we go to our spot in Marble Garden? We can spend some time there together before going back to the emerald shrine?" Knuckles looked at her and then turned his face to the left. "Sorry Julie, I think "someone" has other plans for me" Knuckles said as Espio came out of hiding behind them. "Knuckles, Dimitri is in New Mobotropolis" he said as Nicole appeared from a device on his belt. "he wants to speak with you.." she finished as the two echidnas broke their embrace and looked at each other. "Let's go Knuckles…" she said as he gave him another quick kiss and began walking back to her sky cycle. "meet ya there guys!" Knuckles said as he sped off to meet them at the city. Nicole disappeared as Espio began to camouflage himself again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face Julie-Su. "You owe me one Espio…" she said with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "uhh…I'll think of some way to make it up to you Jules" he replied. With a smile she turned around and hopped on her sky cycle and sped away. Espio disappeared into the snowy landscape and all that was left was the snow falling on the quiet artic sea as the icebergs slowly drifted along, just as they always had…


End file.
